The present invention is related to the field of data storage systems providing data storage services to host computers via a network.
A data storage system may employ one or more storage processors that execute service applications and other programs to form functional modules that collectively cause the data storage system to provide data storage services to host computers via a network. Services may be file-based (e.g., network attached storage or NAS), block-based (e.g., Fibre Channel or iSCSI block-oriented storage), or virtual-computing based (directly supporting virtualized storage objects such as virtual volumes, etc.).